Pokémon RWC - Real World Challengers - Season 1
by DigiPokeLover
Summary: For Mirkho, 17 years old, an italian guy, it's a day like the others. But that day, his life changed in a way he couldn't ever imagine. A new world... new friends. Very special friends. A dream became real. An adventure to start... a world to conquer. All together... they can do it!
1. Pokémon RWC - Prologue

**Pokémon RWC - Real World Challengers**

**Prologue**

My name is Eevee. Today I want to tell about the event that changed the whole world, or rather, everyone. I'm not a wild Eevee, I belong to a trainer named John. Before everything happened, my trainer had big plans for me.

Unfortunately, everything has changed before I could decide. I was the first Pokémon entrusted to him, and we lived in the Sinnoh region. John wanted me to evolve into a Jolteon, because it was one of his favorite Pokémon. My trainer and I traveled up to the 4th gym alone, without capturing other Pokémon or making me evolve. Right after everything has changed. I've changed. Unfortunately, I don't know if he's changed from that day, John and I didn't see each other again.

While we were traveling, I see some strange people with blue wigs and strange uniforms. Those people attack my trainer, who faints, and those people are close to me.

«This one is perfect!»

At that point, they take a sack out of their pocket and close me inside. I think I was in there for more than two days. The 3rd day I wake up and I was out of that sack. I was very hungry, I didn't eat anything for two days. As soon I am free from that bag, they immediately throw me in a cell with a huge bowl with something to eat in it. I couldn't even see the bottom of the cell, but in the background I could see strange red light chains, as if they are clutching something. I stayed two more days in that cell, when I finally pluck up courage and approach the strange red chains. As I thought, there were two large chained Pokémon.

«What… what Pokémon are you?»

A powerful voice comes from the two Pokémon, they were talking in unison.

«What is a little guy like you doing here? These are not normal Pokémon thieves, baby. If you stay here, bad things will happen. For us now it's over. If we stay here, these people will destroy the entire universe for their own purposes. You are our only hope. You must get away from here… you have to go on top of Mount Coronet, but if you stay here, you do our own end. This must not happen to you, you are the Chosen One»

At that time, I was very confused. I wanted to stay there, I had too many questions to ask to those two Pokémon. But before I knew it, a portal opens up behind me.

A second before going away, I can still hear the two Pokémon talking:

«Without us the time and space will no longer exist, you must hurry! Go to the top of Mount Coronet, and the rest will come by itself!»

At that point, I see the two Pokémon fall to the ground, and then a light rises up to the sky. I'm afraid that they will not wake up ever again. They gave their last bit of energy to let me escape, sacrificing their own lives.

When I go out of the portal, I think fainted again when I hit the ground. I wake up in a large laboratory with many people around me.

«Hey, he woke up!»

«We can begin the experiment n°1!»

At that point, a big machine comes close to me, immobilizes me and injects me something through a small syringe, and then I faint again.

When I woke up, I was on a very large and comfortable bed, and there are still other people around me.

«I check immediately if the experiment is successful. The subject should now be able to speak»

Able to speak? What I had been injected into the body? At that point, I take all the energy I've left and I try to say something in human language.

«Am… I… I… speaking…?»

All scientists begin to applaud. I thought that the experiment was over, now that I could speak, I can finally ask to someone to accompany me on the top of Mount Coronet! Instead, one of the scientists continues:

«We can proceed with the experiment n°2»

At that point, they bring me in front of a weird machine with a glass booth. They put me in it, and as usual, I faint, now I'm getting used to it!

When I wake up, I felt pain all over the body. I couldn't move. At that point, a large mirror comes off the roof and walks over to me. I look myself, and with disbelief, I find to be… different. I couldn't put me on all fours but, strangely, I had enough strength in my legs to stand up. At that point, all scientists applaud, uncork bottles of alcohol and then they accompany me out of the door with a basket in my hand.

The basket was full of berries, strange berries I have never even seen. There was also a note: "Thank you for your cooperation"

Anyway, now I was pretty independent to go on the top of Mount Coronet alone. Strangely, I don't find any difficulty. Has someone prepared everything on purpose? When I arrived at the top of Mount Coronet, I don't find anything except some half-destroyed columns. At that point, I look up to the sky. I see a strange platform made of a very dark glass, but I can still understand that there is something up there. After a while, I head towards the entrance of the cave. At that point, I feel a very sad melody, and when I turn around, I no longer see those columns, but a large stair leading to that shiny glass platform. I begin to climb them instinctively, but it looks like it will never end. When I arrive at the top, I see a strange Pokémon with plates that rotate around him. Strangely, he begins to speak in a very weak voice.

«You… are… the Chosen One…»

«The Chosen One? Chosen for what? Why those two Pokémon have brought me here, and why me?!»

Now the Pokémon starts to speak again, but with a stronger voice.

«You deserve an explanation. You must know there is a cycle that repeats every 5000 years. In this cycle I, Dialga and Palkia pick two Chosen Ones by each world and every 10 years. The cycle is ending, we were to choose the chosen ones of the decade 2011-2020, the last for me. Then arrived those strange individuals with wigs, and captured Dialga and Palkia. I couldn't do anything… and they are not there anymore. Time and space are deteriorating. We have to hurry. But now I have to explain why you're here. You have to replace me. You have to go to the Johto region, and find a certain Cynthia, who can adjust the space-time using my power»

At that point, I didn't understand anything… my mind was clouded and confused, and I wanted to scream aloud.

«But replace you in what sense? I had some projects! Now I have become a sub-species of humanoid and my life is ruined!»

«My name is Arceus. Many think that I have created all the worlds and the universe, but they are wrong. I am the Arceus of the 3rd cycle. At each cycle, Arceus loses power and must leave his place to another. A chosen one who must protect the universe from all threats, but one in particular»

At that moment, I didn't know what to think. I wanted to go home, I wanted to return a Pokémon. I wanted to come back to my trainer. Arceus begins to fly and hits me with a Hyper Beam that makes me faint (they should give me the membership card of the perennial fainted!). When I wake up, I feel different, I started walking to 4 feet again, but I'm higher than I remembered. I feel more powerful. At that point, I realize that I'm not in the Sinnoh region. With my big surprise, I get up in the air only to think of flying. At that moment, I understood. Arceus intended to "replace" in the full sense of the word. I have become Arceus. I cannot even think about the gravity of the situation that something extremely powerful strikes me. Instinctively I understand that there was something wrong, there was no one there! I understand that time is running out, the space is going to change, Arceus told me that I have to look for Cynthia, but where?! While I was in flight, from a distance I see a huge group of Unowns that comes towards me. All the Unowns surround me, and escort me to the ancient ruins.

A mustachioed man seems to recognize me and screams:

«Arceus! Arceus! Arceus has arrived!»

He doesn't say anything else, and beckons me to follow him in the ruins. I see only one set of walls, mazes and strange symbols. The man begins to push strange symbols into the wall, as if they were buttons, and when he pushes the last, a light envelops me and I find myself in other ruins, alone. The snow covered the ruins, and I only see a small house and a sign that says "Shinto Ruins". I think I need to do something here, but I do not know exactly what. After about 5 minutes from the hut comes a charming woman with long blond hair, who staring at me for a minute without saying anything. I think she's her, Cynthia, the woman Arceus was talking about… sorry, the other Arceus. Then, she begins to speak in a strange language that I don't know, but at that moment, I felt like… at home. Without another word, she takes me inside a temple, where there are 3 strange symbols. One is blue, one is pink, and the other is dark yellow. Those symbols attract me, and without meaning to, I begin to walk on them without a definite purpose. After about 10 minutes, a very strong light coming from the center of the 3 symbols, and 2 giant eggs appear inside a container near Cynthia. Soon after, I feel that time and space are back to normal, those were definitely the eggs of Dialga and Palkia. Those eggs have hatched immediately, but Dialga and Palkia did not seem they were just born. They already knew all that Arceus have told me. The cycle must continue. I, Dialga and Palkia come back on top of Mount Coronet to decide the Chosen Ones of this decade.

Dialga and Palkia offer to me a variety of Chosen Ones. Slowly I select. When I get to the candidates of Rimini, an Italian city of the real world, two people in particular strike me… two 17 year olds… a boy and a girl…

**THE END**


	2. Pokémon RWC - Episode 0

**When it all began**

**season 1 episode 0**

I wake up in a fantastic sunny day, late in the morning. It's been about 2 weeks after the end of the school. I feel incredibly good. I do not have much time: just a quick breakfast (I used to do it in very strange times) and after 20 minutes I go to my grandmother's for lunch. However, before it, down the stairs, I am "intercepted" by my cousin, who lives downstairs:

«Where are you going to?»

«To Grandmother to eat. Wanna come with me?»

«Mmmhh… ok, my mom is not there, so I do not have anything to do»

We go down, we go to our grandmother house and we note that it is setting the table. We decided to help her. She fills the dishes and we bring them to the table. We start to eat lavishly. My grandmother has always had the habit of exaggerating; so much the better, I usually am a glutton. For the second, she brings us a whole industry of French fries and the soft flesh that over the years we have learned to call "red flesh", because she makes it with liters of blood (sometimes even too much blood!). We eat, we eat… I think I should take some weight! I end up with a nice banana and I go outside in the garden. I try shooting some ball to relax (as long as I can, because they are all flat! 20-30 balls, not a good one!), Then I come back again and my cousin stopped me, who had risen to change her clothes:

«I have to go to the post office, let me know if you're available for the RiminiComix»

«Ok, I'll try, but I should not miss. Now I go out, I do a walk on the seafront here»

Then she leaves. I come back to my home to change my clothes, it does not seem appropriate to run in slippers. In the dining room, on the fireplace, stands a beautiful painting of Lucario (one of my favorite Pokémon) that a friend of mine made me last year. In my room, a poster of the game "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky", for me the best game on the planet. I pick up from the closet a short-sleeved orange shirt and a pair of jeans shortened by my mother just above the knee, I get off and leave my home. Lucky, my childhood friends Ylenia and Jacopo's dog, draws my attention by jumping on the gate of their house (and it's a nice big dog, a half-breed between a Labrador and another I cannot remember, I don't know how does the gate resist). I give him two pats and it licks me, and then I go on. On reaching the seafront, I stop at the newsstand sited in front of the bathhouse "Othello 9" to take the "Gazzetta dello Sport" (an Italian sport newspaper), and a pack of Pokémon cards (as they say… gotta catch 'em all!) and I walk in the direction of the river (on the other direction, to Viserba, there isn't nothing). I also buy a packet of cigarettes and a strawberry milkshake. I keep walking past the trampolines and golf camps. There are a lot of restaurants and hotels. It's normal, this is a tourist area. Then, when I look at the sky to see if there are any clouds, it seems to me, for a moment, to see Dialga and Palkia, the Time and Space Pokémon. I did not pay much attention, there is an absurd light and so I thought maybe it was an effect created by it. After a quarter of an hour, I decide to go back, at 2:20 PM there are the news on TV and I want to see them. Once returned to my home, I put the journal on the couch, I drink a glass of water and I lay on the couch. I turn on the TV and pick up the newspaper in my hand. The titles are the same every day: Gaddafi, Ahmadinejad, Mubaraq and their wars, the collapse of stock exchanges, the murders and other stuff.

«Ugh… they never have anything else to do, I see…»

Immediately after the titles, I get a slight pain in the head. My intention would be to go to take an Aspirin, but before I could get up, I hear a deep voice in my head:

"You, who have always wanted more than anything to train Pokémon… your wish has been accepted… are you ready?"

I look around terrified.

«But who… oh shit!»

I stand up convinced that there is someone in the house. I check all the rooms of the house, but I cannot find anyone. I come be back in the living room scratching my head; I'm about to sit down again when I hear that powerful voice again:

"Hang on, Mirkho"

«But who the fuck are y…»

I do not have time to finish the sentence that I see the space become distorted, until I see a huge black hole. Before I could get away, it starts sucking air and pushes me inside. I scream terrified, until I see a white light.

«What the fuck is going on?»

I was trying to figure it out when I receive a big hit in the head, and then I think I must have fainted. I do not know how much time has passed. When I wake up, I feel someone touches me repeatedly. Then I hear a cry:

«Pika-pika! Pika!»

I move my arm to get up, and I hear begin to speak:

«Well! It's waking up!»

«Thank to Arceus!»

Slowly I turn, and when I look at who was talking, I do not believe my eyes: in front of me were Ash, Brock and Dawn! I no longer feel my heart… oh God… someone give me a defibrillator and wake me up! Near Ash's feet there is Pikachu, who looks at me smiling. Ash says:

«Are you okay?»

I can barely get out a few words from my mouth:

«Y-yes… I think… wh-where am I?»

«You're on a path that leads to Sunyshore City» says Dawn.

«W-what…?! Sunyshore City?! But… I am… I am in the world… of Pokémon?»

«What do you mean by "you are in the world of Pokémon"? Is there another world?» asks Brock, surprised.

«At this point… I don't know… I'm from another world!»

«Of course! I think I have an idea! – says Ash – Do you come from the real world?»

I was still dazed:

«If… if you call it this way…» I put my hand on my head.

«Real world?»

«Yes, Brock, I've heard it from prof. Oak. It is a world where there are no Pokémon, but other creatures»

«Wow… incredible…»

Incredible?! I should say it!

Ash gives me a hand and help me get up. Then they tell me their names: I knew them already, but I was too incredulous to make them notice it. I pat Pikachu, who rubs. His fur is so soft!

«My name is Mirkho… nice to meet you»

«What will you do now, Mirkho? Do you have a place to go to?»

«Ah… I don't know… if you don't mind, can I stay with you, at least until I start to understand something?»

«Sure, no problem, come with us. Wait, this newspaper is yours…»

«Oh, thank you very much»

«It's a pleasure. We're headed to Sunyshore City, I have to challenge that gym»

«All right, I'll be happy to watch your battle»

I pat Piplup too. Now I'm a bit quieter, the moment of astonishment has passed, I have already started the acclimatization period. I still have a thought in my head: I wonder what will say my cousin coming back and not finding me at home… when and if I return to my world I'll have to invent an excuse, and… yeah, this world really exists, and I'm happy, because I have always believed in its existence.

I finally have the opportunity to change my life, but I would wait a moment longer, I just got here. As soon as I figured out the "basics" (if we can call them this way) of this world, I will begin my adventure… why not, perhaps involving Jacopo, that friend of mine mentioned above, a fan of Pokémon. He will certainly be happy to know that Pokémon exist for real. After a quarter of an hour of walk (I literally had blisters on my feet, I had just returned home after a 20-minute walk on the seafront of Rivabella!) We stop for lunch at a Pokémon Center along the way. I eat a couple of sandwiches with those famous berries that we learned about in video games, and I must say they're very good. They explain things about their world I knew already (obviously Pokémon are famous in my world, they marked a whole generation): is divided into regions, they tell me the list of cities, all the Pokémon are divided into types, how to win medals, the leagues, etc., but I didn't want to disappoint them, after all, make me explain things directly from an inhabitant of the place makes all much more interesting, who knows, I might even know something new. I look at my phone to know the time: 3:05 PM. Excellent, news and sports gone. However, I'm happy anyway: I already imagine my life with my Pokémon, our adventures, the possible encounters with legendary Pokémon… phenomenal! We leave excited the Pokémon Center, but… I think my legs don't want to walk anymore. Nevertheless, we're on our way to reach Sunyshore City!

**THE END**

*= Rivabella and Viserba are two districts of Rimini. Rivabella is where I live! (I fucking love it!)

3


	3. Pokémon RWC - Episode 1

With my Riolu, I lived and I'm still experiencing a fantastic period. We love each other, she is my soul made Pokémon. I want to tell you everything from the beginning; it has been an experience that marked me life, really I'd never have predicted that my life would have taken this road…

**The culmination of a dream**

**Season 1 Episode 1**

It all started one nice afternoon. I was walking towards Sunyshore City with Ash, Brock and Dawn. I had arrived in the world of Pokémon through a dimensional portal, but I don't know if the cause of that portal were the legendary Dialga and Palkia. Maybe yes, maybe no. However, that's nothing sudden (as usually it could happen), I was expecting it to me, in a certain sense, and I always wanted that. Sure, there was a moment of surprise. But let's go ahead. Along the way, my new friends make me many questions about my world.

«Repeat me, from which city do you come, exactly?» asks me Ash, always with his Pikachu on his shoulder.

«From Rimini»

«I'm sorry, I forgot it for a moment. And is it beautiful?»

«Of course, it's fabulous, not surprisingly is called the tourist capital for excellence»

«Is your world, Mirkho, divided into regions?» intervenes Dawn.

«Depends on what you mean by "regions". We have the states, and to pass from one to another, there are customs. Is so even here, between regions?»

«Oh, okay… yes, even us»

Let's go on for a good fifteen minutes, after which Ash says:

«Mirkho, you don't have any Pokémon yet… do you wanna go to prof. Rowan's laboratory to take one? If you want, I can lend you my Staraptor, since it is far away from here»

Yeah, I was still without Pokémon, but I didn't want to start now, before I want to learn a bit about these amazing creatures.

«Not now, thank you, but I prefer to learn a little before, I'm sorry»

«Don't worry, I've only asked out of curiosity»

We continue. Sunyshore City is not far away, we'd have arrived in half an hour. Shortly after I was speaking with Ash when my left foot slams into something. I look at the ground and, with astonishment, I discovered that what I thought was a stone, was actually a Pokémon egg. It was white with small green polka dots.

«This is an egg… wow that's great» I say taking it in hand.

«Now you don't have to go to prof. Rowan, – says me Ash – seeing you don't have Pokémon, we leave it to you willingly, so you will have one. And don't worry, we are here to help you in case of needing»

«If you insist… okay»

«Look, Mirkho, put it in here, is a container for eggs that they gave me when I got Cyndaquil's egg» recommends me Dawn.

I put the egg in the container, and while Dawn helps me to fix it well in my backpack, I wonder:

«What the heck was an egg doing on the ground… there are three cases: either someone has left here intentionally, or someone has left it by mistake and didn't notice it, or a Pokémon has laid here»

«I don't think that a Pokémon laid it here. – intervenes Brock – Pokémon usually lay their eggs in hidden and safe places, not on the side of a road»

We arrive at Sunyshore City, where Ash must win the eighth medal to participate in the Pokémon League. First of all, we head into a Pokémon Center to check the condition of the egg.

«All right, the egg is in full health» says the nurse Joy.

After having thanked her, we go out, and before heading to the gym, we do a sightseeing tour to the city. Sunyshore City is very beautiful. Oh, yes, Sunyshore City's gym leader uses electric type

Pokémon. I wonder if he has a Jolteon, one of my favorite Pokémon… the curiosity is so great, but it is Ash who has to take the medal, and so it is he who decides when he wants to go to the gym. In response, Ash wants to go immediately to the gym. We meet Volkner, the gym leader, on the entrance. Ash challenges him, then runs inside to prepare. He and I remain a moment out to speak. I immediately aroused his curiosity:

«You don't seem of these parts…»

«Well, if this is the matter, I'm not even of this world»

«Really? Wow… and then you come from… how they call it… the real world?»

«Yes. I'm here because I love the Pokémon a lot»

«And from what state you come from? From which city?»

«Do you know Italy?»

Thinks for a bit, and then he says:

«Ah, yes, yes»

«Well, I am of Rimini»

«Oh, Rimini… I heard about it, is said to be one of the best places to spend the vacations»

«How did you heard about Rimini?»

Volkner approaches me and whispers in my ear:

«I'll tell you a secret, but keep it between me and you… I've been in your world a couple of years ago… in Italy… the city I think it was… Modena, or something»

«Ah, Modena, yes… and what did you do?»

«Exploring your world, I wanted to see a city, but let me tell you that without your Pokémon world… in short, it is as if something is missing»

He's absolutely right, I came here precisely because I wanted to become a Pokémon Trainer.

«Do you have a Jolteon?» I do.

«Certainly, it's one of my best Pokémon»

«Can I see it? Please… I love that Pokémon»

«Sure, you just have to ask»

Volkner takes a Pokéball and makes Jolteon come out. I am so excited:

«Oh my… how cute! Hi, Jolteon!»

I pat it on the head, and then it rubs me like a cat, also licking me.

«You're very loving…» I comment.

«You're nice, Mirkho. Come on, let's go inside, Ash is waiting for me»

The gym leader closes Jolteon in the Pokéball, and we go in. I sit in the stands with Dawn and Brock… with Dawn's Piplup that does a huge mess (perhaps is the only thing that the poor Pokémon can do).

The fight begins with Ash who knocks out a powerful Luxray and Raichu, but then Volkner shortens the distance making out Ash's Pikachu. Then, a stalemate phase: no one was knocking out the Pokémon of the other, and they go on for half an hour, so I go out for smoking a cigarette. When I return, I see that Ash defeats Jolteon with his Staraptor. "Poor Jolteon" I think to myself, but on the other side I'm happy for the victory of Ash, who received the "Beacon Badge" of Sunyshore City.

We greet Volkner, who was checking the conditions of his Jolteon, then we go out. After about twenty seconds I get violently thrown to the ground by someone who jumps on my back. I turn around and I find Jolteon on my stomach that licks me.

«Shit, Jolteon, you gave me a heart attack…»

While Ash helps me to get up, Volkner comes to me, and after apologizing, he says, annoyed:

«Jolteon, what the heck are you doing? Sorry, Mirkho, it's a bit lively… are you okay?»

«Yes, I'm fine, don't worry… it's just a little "affectionate"» then I turn to Jolteon:

«Aren't you, Jolteon?» and it, happy, jumps again on me, but this time I have the reflexes ready and I pick him up (with some difficulty, because it's not a featherweight). I hug and give it a kiss, and then I leave it on the ground:

«We have to go, darling, I promise I'll be back to visit you, okay? Come on, bye!»

«Yeah, maybe a bit too much affectionate. Goodbye, boys» says Volkner.

«Goodbye, Volkner, have a nice day» we greet all together. As we drive away, I look again and see Jolteon staring at me with a sad face. I greet it with my hand followed by a wink. It responds with its verse, that I imitate soon after. Jolteon, happy, starts to jump, then Volkner closes it into the Pokéball.

«Wow, Mirkho, you've imitated to perfection the verse of Jolteon, how did you do it?» asks Ash, amazed.

«I don't mean to brag, but I'm a good imitator»

«That's amazing, and you can do the verses of Pokémon?»

«The simplest ones, for example… look, now I imitate a Buizel, listen»

I do the verse of a Buizel, and moments later Ash's Buizel jumps out of the Pokéball. It hugs my right leg, and it looks at me.

«Bui-Bui»

«I'm sorry, I was just imitating your verse, I didn't want to disturb you, don't worry»

Ash takes its Pokéball and says:

«Buizel, returns and stay in, please»

After this, we continue the journey. Five minutes later I suddenly hear a music. After I recognized it as "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga, I take my backpack.

«What is that music? I don't know it» Ash looks at me like an alien.

«It's my phone, I'm sorry»

I pull out the phone, and I read that is my cousin who's calling me. I remain astonished for a few seconds, how can I receive a call from a phone that is in another world? I reply:

«Hello»

«Hallelujah, I gave you up for lost»

«I'm not lost me, rather, what do you want?»

«Ylenia wants to go to RiminiComix next week, do you want to come too?»

«Yeah, okay, what day exactly?»

«Oh, I don't know yet, I'll call you back when I have more details, ok? Rather, where are you?»

Hearing this question, my heart starts beating like a compressor.

«I'll be out with friends for a while, however I think I will be available for RiminiComix»

«Ok, bye»

«Bye»

As I put the phone in your pocket, comments:

«Damn it, that girl was able to call me from my world»

«It's a mystery, really… rather, if I may, who was it?» asks Brock.

«My cousin asked me where I was right now… I lied to her because, if I would've told her that I was in the world of Pokémon, she would send me straight to hospital»

«Ah, yes, there are no Pokémon in your world… then you did well» answers me Lucinda.

«And what is the RiminiComix?» asks me again Brock.

«It's a fair of Japanese comics and cartoons. You could not believe it, but I have to say… there are no Pokémon in my world, but there are cartoons and puppets of them!»

«What? How is it possible if…»

«It all started 14 years ago, when a Japanese man said that he dreamed them at night… and not surprisingly, the protagonists are you three»

«So we're famous? How nice, how nice, I've always wanted to be famous!» exults Brock.

«So in your world they know us?» asks Ash.

I answer yes.

Meanwhile, it arrived the time for dinner. The sun was setting on the horizon; it was hot, it is summer there as in my world. We arrange the sleeping bags, and then we sit down to the ground. For dinner, we eat a delicious dish of berries cooked by Brock (seriously, I would like to bring him into my world to make him participate to "Masterchef"). Shortly after we go to sleep. I pull out my egg from the bag to let him take a bit air. I watch it for a while, then I wish good night to my friends. After, I don't remember anything else.

I wake up because I see powerful psychedelic lights. I look the time, half past two in the night.

Believing that they were my friends, I say curtly:

«Turn off these fucking lights!» but then I collapse again.

I wake up the next morning and immediately note something strange: I find my sleeping bag closed. I remember very well that I've left it wide open because I feel good this way. Ash, Brock and Dawn are still asleep.

«What the fuck is doing the sleeping bag closed? I seemed to have left it open»

I open it and, coming out, I feel that there is something in my sleeping bag. I pull myself out, and opening it all, I have, I mean, a big surprise: there, quiet, still sleeping, there is a Riolu! I remain open-mouthed, moaning, for a moment, then I turn and see the pieces of shell of my egg scattered next to my sleeping bag. It all has a sense now: Riolu is the Pokémon that was in the egg! I am very happy, because the evolution of Riolu, Lucario, it's my favorite Pokémon ever! And also because Riolu is very nice, with that playful face.

Just as I was watching it, it wakes up. It sits and looks at me.

«Wow… Riolu…» I am so excited.

My new Pokémon smiles at me as if to greet me, and before I could do anything, jumps on me and hugs me. He is much lighter than Jolteon, fortunately (yesterday, when I picked up Jolteon, I was getting a herniated disc, for the record).

«That's nice… my first Pokémon… um… I'm sorry… if you want to come with me… well… I will not force you…»

Riolu nods, and I pat it on the head. Then I pick it up, I cross my legs and I put Riolu on them.

«Those are my friends. Do you want to know them?»

It does its verse and smiles. I think it's a way to say yes. Then I wake up the guys, also because the sun was already high in the sky.

«Guys, wake up, look who came out of the egg tonight!»

Ash gets up immediately:

«What? Your egg hatched?»

Brock and Dawn follow him:

«What's your first Pokémon, Mirkho?» asks the girl anxious.

«Here it is, on my legs»

They see Riolu sitting on my lap, and even they get excited:

«Wow, that's a Riolu… congratulations, Mirkho!» says me Brock.

«It's beautiful» adds Lucinda.

«It's also very nice… you're lucky, Mirkho» concludes Ash.

«What do you say, Riolu, let's have breakfast?»

My Pokémon begins to hopping happy.

«Here a nice platter, then»

I give it a plate of Pokémon food. Riolu smiled at me again, then begins to eat quickly.

«This funny guy firstly segregated me in the sleeping bag (it closed everything), then it stuck me inside»

«Eh eh, take it as a sign that it already loves you» says Ash.

We have breakfast, we withdraw the sleeping bags and debate on where to go.

«Ash, now you will challenge the Pokémon League, right?»

«Yes, but it starts in a month, a lot of time»

«Brock, Dawn, are you free too?»

They answer yes.

«Can you tell me where are Dialga and Palkia right now? I came here with a dimensional portal, so I think that I should talk with them if I have to go back to my world»

«You're absolutely right, Mirkho. They should be on top of the Mount Coronet»

«Thank you, Ash… is it a problem if you join me, so then I'll greet you there?»

«Of course not, we would be happy»

«And I'll return here for sure, I go back into my world just to make happy my cousin who wants to go to RiminiComix»

«And who said anything, it's quite understandable now that you have a Pokémon» replied Lucinda.

We decide to start walking a bit to make Riolu savor the environment. But it's not so good to walk, just some small steps and then wobbles. So I have an idea: I put Riolu on my shoulders, and it seems to like the idea. Every now and then this funny guy covers my eyes with its paws, as if it wanted to play "Who is it?"… In short, it's stuff typical of small children. I don't want to disappoint it, so I take part to the game (the basic rule of a trainer is to satisfy, as well as their own, even the desires of their Pokémon, by lending due care), but after the 40th time that makes me say "Who is it? I don't know…" I say:

«Riolu, I beg you, stop now… I can't take it anymore»

This one never gets tired… it has a vitality that impresses you.

When I decide to go on Mount Coronet, first I warn my friends, then I say to Riolu:

«Riolu, listen to me. Now I have to go on the Mount Coronet to reach Dialga and Palkia. And do you know why? I gotta tell you… I'm not from this world. I come from another world, where there are no Pokémon. I want to be honest with you, because I love you. So I'd like to bring you with me, but first I want to ask you: do you want to come with me in my world? Don't worry, nothing will happen, I promise. I came here because I love Pokémon»

Riolu looks at me for a moment with its big eyes, but then smiles and hugs me happy.

«I'll take this as a yes»

I pat my Riolu on the head.

«Ash, I'm sorry, I just arrived, I haven't done battles and therefore the only money I have are a couple of coins that I picked up on the ground… can I borrow one of your empty Pokéball? For my Riolu…»

«Of course, don't even ask, take all the Pokéballs you want» answers me handing me one.

«As soon as I can I'll buy you a new one»

«Don't worry, it's a pleasure to help friends»

I approach Riolu, and I ask it:

«So, Riolu – it turns around, looks at me, I show it the Pokéball – Do you want to be my Pokémon?»

It jumps happy. For a few thousandths of a second I don't know what to do, because no one has ever explained me how to throw a Pokéball. Then come to my mind the episodes I always watch, and therefore I remember everything. I launch the Pokéball to Riolu, it opens, and my Pokémon enters. The Pokéball falls to the ground, emitting a sound and dancing for a few seconds. Then, a louder sound, and the Pokéball stops.

«Good job, Mirkho, you made it, your first catch!» congratulates Ash.

I take my Pokéball, and I look at it, imagining talking to Riolu, I say:

«Thank you so much Riolu, you made me happy»

Mount Coronet is far enough away from Sunyshore City, so we use Ash's Staraptor and Dawn's Togekiss.

We stop at a river to get some rest. I make Riolu come out for a moment. After about ten minutes, I was grabbing something to eat when I hear Riolu shouting. I turn and see it floundering in the water to keep afloat. The ground beneath his feet collapsed.

«Nooo! Riolu! Hold on, I'm coming!»

I take off my T-shirt and I dive quickly into the water. The water current is very strong, there is probably a waterfall. I swim rapidly towards Riolu, when I reach it, I shout:

«Riolu! Take my hand, quick!»

I grab it, but we were about to be taken by the waterfall. When we were preparing to face it, we find ourselves in front of a Buizel, which with that kind of life preserver around its neck brings us back to shore by swimming. I discover that is Ash's Buizel; I thank him and I lie down, exhausted. I wipe, Riolu reaches me flickering, I wipe it too and I wear back my T-shirt.

Riolu, after sitting on my lap, begins to cry, probably for fear. It looks at me with tears in its eyes and hugs me. I hug t back and try to calm it down:

«Oh, Riolu… you have been so scared, right? Me too…»

I give it some little kiss every now and then.

«We could try to give it an Oran Berry, but the problem is finding them…»

«Don't worry, Brock, I have them»

«What? Really?»

«Yes, some minutes ago I took some of them in case I get hungry at any moment»

«Very good, very good!» congratulates Ash.

I give one to Riolu. After eating it, it falls asleep in my arms. To allow it to rest, we remain there for half an hour, then we continue the journey to the Mount Coronet.

Upon arrival at the mountain base, we start walking. Throughout the afternoon, we climb, until we stop for the night. I make Riolu go out to allow it to sleep with me. When I was about to fall asleep, I feel a little kiss on the cheek.

«Riolu I whisper – What's going on, puppy? Can't you sleep?»

Riolu hugs me and rubs on me.

«So, am I good as a trainer? Are you happy?»

Suddenly, maybe as a response, Riolu kisses me on the mouth! For a while, I remain bewildered, but then I realize:

«Riolu, then you're a female… wow… thanks a lot, but I don't think it can work. But I love you the same, don't worry»

Riolu rubs again, then closes her eyes and falls asleep.

The next morning, after a quick breakfast, we reach a place called "Spear Pillar", full of destroyed columns.

«They should be here, if I'm not wrong» says Ash, looking around.

Suddenly, a powerful white light envelops us. After about ten seconds, it disappears, and in front of us appear two giant Pokémon, one dark blue, the other white and pink-striped.

«Dialga… Palkia…» I moan.

Ash, Brock and Dawn look with a look somewhere between disbelief and amazement. I begin to talk to them, bowing the head:

«Dialga, master of time, Palkia, master of…»

I am interrupted again by Poker Face (aka my phone). I snort violently, I apologize to the two legendary Pokémon and reply to my cousin:

«Again?! You broke my balls! What the fuck do you want?»

«Calm down… we are waiting for you, also Lucy arrived »

«… yeah, ok. Where are you?»

«In front of Ylenia's house, but we can't wait for a lifetime, RiminiComix doesn't last forever»

«Yes, but you've said that you'd have warned me, and instead you didn't warned a fuck. Luckily I was coming back today from the world of Pok… eehh I mean… from my friends' house»

«You're coming back from where?»

«No, no, no, never mind… I'm at home, give me time to get ready and I'll join you»

«Yes, but hurry up. Anyway, sorry if I didn't warn you, I forgot it…»

«Better late than never… I'm coming, seeya»

«Ok, kisses, wibble»

I close the call and apologize again to the two Pokémon, then I start the conversation:

«Dialga, master of time, Palkia, master of space, please, listen to me. I came here with the intention to ask you something important. It was you who brought me here from my world?»

They look at me carefully, and then I hear a voice:

«Yes, we brought you here»

«Y-You… are you talking…?»

«Yes, thanks to telepathy»

«Wow… well, I wanted to ask if I could go back to my world, because… you've heard, didn't you? My cousin wants to take me to a fair… and I've come here to ask you how to do it»

«Leave it to us. Mirkho, did you enjoy this first experience?»

«Very much. Thank you so much for letting me living it. I already have a Pokémon, a Riolu, which I'm taking care of…»

«Well… don't make that face, Mirkho! It's not the last time you come here! Look, now we make you a gift, get away for a moment»

I listen to them, and I walk away. They combine their moves "Roar of Time" and "Spacial Rend", and then appears a kind of medal.

«Well, with this you can come here and go home whenever you want»

I take it and put it around my neck.

«Thanks so much»

They then open a dimensional portal.

«This portal will take you to your world. See you soon»

«Perfect. Thanks again»

«One last thing. Your cousin is always so possessive towards you? Heck, it's an incredible thing!»

A little embarrassed, I answer:

«Eeh… yeah, eh eh»

I go by my three friends and greet them.

«Seeya next time, guys»

«Bye Mirkho, have fun»

I embrace them, then I make Riolu enter in the Pokéball and I enter in the portal, greeting everyone one last time.

After a few seconds into the dark tunnel, I find myself in my room, on the second floor of Livenza Street 26th in Rimini. I look around, then I grab my Pokéball and I make Riolu go out. My Pokémon looks around curiously.

«Here, puppy, this is my home. Riolu, you're having a unique privilege: you're the first Pokémon in this world!»

Yes, because Volkner told me that when he arrived in the real world he hadn't brought Pokémon for obvious reasons.

Riolu looks at me happy and then starts running around the room. Then we go out from my room and I let her see the rest of the house. When she arrives on the terrace, she remains amazed: you can see the hills in the background and the sun was beginning to set. I see Ylenia, Lucy, David and the others who are waiting for me downstairs. I immediately get Riolu in the house, if they saw him…

I come back in my bedroom to prepare. I put the first clothes I can find, then, before descending, cuddly Riolu for a while. But here's the trouble: my cousin comes into the house from the door (she has the keys too, after all, she lives downstairs), and runs to my room. I don't have the time to put Riolu in the Pokéball now. I stop before she can open the door of the bedroom:

«Julia, please, stop, do not enter»

«Why?»

«I don't want you to scream… here… there's a Pokémon»

«What?»

I put Riolu on my legs.

«You can come in, but please… don't scream… it won't happen anything bad»

Julia opens the door, and seeing me on the head stroking my Riolu, she drops the bag.

«T-Th-That's… a Pokémon?!»

«Yes, Julia, is a female… it's also nice… I swear to you, she won't hurt you»

Riolu does a little jump forward towards her, but Julia does some steps back. When my Pokémon reaches one her leg, she seems to calm down a bit, and when she comes in contact with Riolu, whispers:

«But then… they exist for real… then all the things you were saying about the Pokémon were real!»

«I told you… I never talk to the wind»

«So you've been… in the… in the Pokémon world?»

«Yes, I decided to become a Pokémon Trainer. But, listen to one thing: everything must not out of this house, okay? If you were to know about, my Pokémon would become a cavy for the lab! We can tell it to Ylenia, to Lucy, most of all Jacopo, 'cos he is a fan of Pokémon, but everything must not out from this part of the road, ok?»

«I got it. You have my word, Mirkho. What Pokémon is this?»

«It's a Riolu, look how nice is her face»

My cousin lowers towards Riolu, grabs her arms and says:

«I promise you; we will protect you at any cost»

Riolu, maybe to answer, rubs against her cheeks. What do I think? That Julia is taking more and more confidence.

«Come on, Julia, let's go, we'll think about later. We'll eat there, at RiminiComix, right?»

«Of course, we have planned all. What will you do with Riolu?»

«Oh… of course, I can't bring her with me… I'm forced to leave her at home, I'll close the door with the key and we're done»

«We are done this way! – says me Julia pointing to the door – That decrepit of our dear grandmother has our same keys, you know that waits for us to go out for doing a disaster»

Holy shit, she's right… I take Riolu's arms and say:

«Riolu, listen, now we go out for a moment, but we'll come back soon, don't worry. We can't take you with us because there are many people, and I don't know what could happen in this world. Stay here and do whatever you want, and if someone comes along who is not us, hide yourself, ok?»

My Pokémon nods, and runs to lie down on the couch in the living room. I don't want to close her in the Pokéball for three hours or more… I trust her, I'm sure that if I say something, she does it because she knows that it's to protect her. We go out, we close with the key and go down through the stairs. Rejoined the others, we're on our way to our bus stop.

Only one thing… we don't have bus tickets. No problem, we always go with the urban line of Rimini without paying a penny for a ticket, we only have to pass two stops. We arrive in front of the Grand Hotel, the only 5-star hotel of Rimini and the Riviera, and there is the shed of RiminiComix. Let's start a ride. There are comic books, DVDs, gadgets of all the animes, including Pokémon. I buy a Jolteon keychain, some cards, a DVD with a few episodes and when I see a plush of Riolu, I don't hesitate to buy it. 30 €, but it's worth it, I can't wait to show it to my Pokémon. 40 cm high, it's just perfect. Being big, I ask for a bag to put in it. Then, I continue the tour, there are a lot of sheds and all very large.

When it's time for dinner, at half past 7, I ask my cousin where we go to eat.

She takes us out of the tents and we stop in front of a Japanese cuisine stand.

«Oh my God, why right here? You know that I don't like Japanese food… a pizza like all the normal people no?»

«Look, that's not really Japanese, it's simply pasta to eat with sticks»

The paste is inside the paper cans. I look at my cousin in a strange way. There are different flavors: pasta and bacon, pasta and vegetables, pasta and ham, to name a few. I'll take the one with the bacon. When I open it… fuck, this is new! The pasta is in the shape of cylinder, hard.

«Oh God, what is this stuff? Do I have to eat it? Look, Julia, eh… next time we go to the pizzeria!»

«In fact, you have to fill with the hot water dispenser back there, which then goes as soup»

«Why do you do this to me…?»

I swear, the next time or we go to a pizzeria or I take the picnic dinner.

Next, we stay in the sheds for a little more, then we take the bus and go back home. We stay a bit at Ylenia's house, then everyone go home.

While Lucy, David, Ylenia and others remain out of the gate at talking, I and my cousin return for a moment to see how is Riolu in my house, with the intention of showing it first to Jacopo, the Ylenia's brother, who is also my childhood friend.

We enter the house, and I call Riolu. She reaches us happy.

«Has everything gone well, puppy?»

Riolu smiles to me and jumps.

«Riolu, look, I got a present for you, I hope you like it»

I pull out the plush and I'll show it to her. She takes it, stares at it, then looks at me with a smile.

She jumps on me and hugs me intensely. She's just happy. I hug her back. I made my Pokémon happy, just like I wanted. She immediately runs into the living room to play with it.

«For the first time you made a good purchase» says me my cousin.

«Look who's talking… the girl who has spent billions of euro in clothing and jewelry not necessary! And then I don't know what you do with all that stuff…»

Julia sends me to hell.

I call Riolu:

«Cutie, would you like to meet a friend? He loves Pokémon a lot, and will be happy to see you»

Riolu jumps in front of me and grabs my leg.

«Okay, let's go…» but I am interrupted by a known voice:

«Julia! Julia! Julia!»

Is Lucy! What is she doing here?! My cousin tries to stop her:

«Uhm… Lucy, not now!»

«I forgot to give you the…»

But her runs in the hall, sees Riolu and watches her in amazement. I whisper:

«Eehh… Lucy… this is… Riolu, my Pokémon…» already beginning to think to an imminent disaster. But she puts her hands on her cheeks, turns red and says:

«Wow… how cuuuuute! Where it comes from?»

«B-By just outside Sunyshore City, Sinnoh region, in the Pokémon world»

«Really? Then they exist! Can I caress it?»

«Eh, ok. Riolu, she is Lucy, one of my childhood friends»

Lucy picks her up and begins to cuddle her.

«Lucy, listen to me carefully. I tell you the same thing I told to Julia. You must not speak, except with me or with my cousin, of everything. Please, it's important!»

«Okay, Mirkho. We will protect our secret»

She lets him down and begins to descend the stairs. I look Riolu:

«Come on, they are beginning to love you! Ah, rather, while we were away, did someone come here?»

Riolu nods.

«An elderly lady, who walks unsteadily… almost totally stoned…?»

She nods again, with conviction.

«Well, I would have guessed… she never minds her own fucking business… and did she see you? Where did you hide?»

She takes me in front of the closet in my bedroom, I open it and see that she has made a sort of bunk with the winter blankets that were there.

«Wow, good, really! As good as when you've closed me in my sleeping bag!»

«She closed you…?»

«Yes, Giulia. When I was still in the world of Pokémon… look, I'll tell you everything from the beginning. While I was walking with the three famous "wanderers", you surely know them too, I found an egg on the ground. I've kept it with me, after two days it hatched, and I found Riolu. You don't know how I was excited… the first thing she did was to shut all the zippers of the sleeping bag! The egg hatched at night, while we were sleeping… ah, what a day…»

«Wow… Mirkho, you make me a strong desire to become a trainer…»

«No one forbids you it… if you like, we explore the entire region of Sinnoh»

«And is it big the region?»

«Well, according to the maps, yes, is great… more or less like Spain and Portugal together…»

«What?! Will we walk all over the region?!»

«Of course not… or we bring the bikes or the motorbikes»

«The motorbikes?! Through the portal?»

«Ah, we can take also an airplane if we want!»

«Eh… but my mother… how would she reacts? If she sees your Pokémon, would make a mess! If she takes them as aliens we're fucked!»

«But she doesn't give a fuck about anything… would she care about a Pokémon? We'll see how the situation will evolve»

«Yeah, well… I hope»

I close her into the Pokéball just to make the stretch from my house to Jacopo's, for security. Once in the lobby of the said house, I make her go out and pick her up, while we reach the 1st floor through the stairs. Let's go. I let my cousin take Riolu. I find Jacopo in his room playing that crap of Mortal Combat for PS3.

«Jacopo!»

«Wei burdel!* Everything all right?»

«Yes. I have something to show you»

«Huh? Wait a minute…»

Totally absorbed!

«Jacopo… hey! Come on, detach from there for a moment and tell me something about this Pokémon»

I enter the room with Riolu. Jacopo turns his head, sees Riolu, pause the game and takes off his sunglasses.

«B-But… w-where did you get it? Where does it come from?»

«Did you know that the Pokémon world really exists?»

«No… wow, beautiful… amazing… wait, this is… a Riolu, right?»

«That's right. And she's the only Pokémon in this world. Got it? The only one!»

«And do you have it? Incredible, you are lucky»

He caresses her on the head.

«And what moves does it use?»

«Eh, I don't know yet, she was born less than a week ago…»

«The more I see, the more I wanna go into that world to become a trainer»

«Me too! And I wanted to know if anyone wants to go on this adventure, you who are my childhood friends… alone I'm bored»

«You can count on me! It would be a unique experience… even meet the legendary… wow, I get excited just thinking about it!»

«You're not the only one…»

Then comes a voice from behind:

«Can we come too?»

I turn around, and on the door there are Ylenia and David. Julia has told them everything.

«Friends… of course! Yes! All along!»

David and Ylenia cuddle Riolu, she's excited too.

«But… your parents…»

«My mother agrees. Julia has shown her the pictures of your Pokémon and agrees, as long as we do hear to her occasionally. She will keep the secret»

«And your mother, Ylenia?»

Her mother appears from behind:

«All agree more. Judging by your… how's it called… Pokémon, it seems that they are all so… no?»

«Yes, it depends… however, almost always yes»

I have never been so happy in my life. We stay here for half an hour, then I and Giulia go home. We say goodbye, she goes into her house, me and Riolu in mine. A fast shower, and then I put me under the blanket with Riolu, hugging each other.

The next morning I'm awakened by Riolu. Surely she's hungry… I look at the time, half past 10 forwarded. Oh my God, I've slept a lot, I guess I did well to get up, otherwise I'd have slept until one o'clock pm like a week ago… I am so proud to be a slacker, the only activities I do are eating, shitting, pissing and sleeping! Oh well, let's close this not beautiful parenthesis and let's go forward. I have breakfast in a strange way, I eat a sandwich with ham and mayonnaise. When I ask my cutie what she wants to eat, she opens the fridge and shows me a pack of Kinder "Fetta al Latte"**. I am puzzled…

«Ah, if you like it, you can eat it, no one forbids you it, darling»

She unwraps it and eats it in three bites; after all, is the softest of the snacks. Then I lie down in the hall to watch the TV. Riolu reaches me and lies on me. I watch news, and occasionally I kiss Riolu. In other news, there are reports about murder victims, the people killed by the Taliban in Afghanistan… that sucks… this is my world.

«You see, Riolu… this is my world. Here is easy to die, really, I cannot believe it. You die for nothing, even for banal reasons. I've never liked this world. Here at Rimini, where I live, it's almost always completely calm, but in other parts, it happens everything. I didn't expect another occasion, to know the existence of another world that is more peaceful and quiet. The world of Pokémon, in fact. And it's for this reason that, Riolu, I'm going to move there someday. To stay quieter, but also to stay with the creatures I've always loved. You Pokémon, in fact. This is a confession that I wanted to do you for some time, but I've never had the opportunity»

My Pokémon comes close to my face, licks a little, and hugs me. I do the same, with another kiss on the forehead.

«Oh, Riolu, I'm happy you understand me… I love you, my puppy»

Another lick by Riolu, then rubs and leans on me. I'd have not wanted anything more in my life… to become a Pokémon Trainer… now that dream is a reality! I just have to find the courage to tell my parents… if they could understand, I would stop immediately that fucking school I'm going to, aeronautics, to totally change life, to devote full to the Pokémon, earning money (the "Poké") with the battles, and with the moneys making a new life in that world. It's everything I want, now. And one day I'll do it.

Someone knocks on the door, I open it and find my cousin with Ylenia.

«Hello, girls, tell me…»

«Well, nothing, we only wanted to ask if you want to come with us for a ride» asks me my cousin.

«Eh… I would be happy to come with you, but… what will I do with Riolu?»

«That's not a problem… we'll take the bike with basket, you can put Riolu in it and then cover it…»

«What? She could die by the heat, it's fucking hot out there!»

«Of course we'll let a few opening eh…»

«All right, then. I go to change clothes and I'll come. Rather, have you already begun to prepare for the adventure?»

«Ah, my brother has already prepared the backpack! He can't wait» answers Ylenia.

«Oh ok. I just have to find a way to tell it to my parents…»

«My mom has taken the trouble to warn them, she will do it as soon as possible, don't worry»

«Well, thanks Ylenia»

I go to prepare me, I comb my long hair and go down, hoping that my grandmother doesn't stop me. In the garage, I take my aunt's bike, it's the only one that has the basket. I put Riolu in it, then I take blankets made of fabric, I cover her, letting out the head and extremities of the legs.

We are moving towards the historic center of Rimini. Fortunately, no one seems to notice anything. I stopped at a newsstand to buy the sport newspaper, then, when we stopped at a bakery, Julia and Ylenia enter to buy pastries, and I remain to guard my Pokémon. For as long as we stay here, I have a shocking fear, because if my Riolu was discovered, I can't imagine what could happen. So, until we return home, I don't feel safe. Riolu raises a moment her head to see better, but I immediately stop her:

«Riolu, stay down, if they see you, we're in trouble, you know? It's for your own good! Please, stay you down, at least until we come back home»

She smiles and nods, and sits snugly in the basket. Then, we were reached by the two women:

«Everything ok, Mirkho?»

«So far no problem, but I have a little fear, to be honest. We'd better get back to home»

«Okay, let's not take more risks. At home»

We come back in a hurry at home, via the shortest route. Riolu for taking the stairs jumps, doing 2-3 steps at a time. We come back to my house all four.

«Very well. Mission accomplished» I rejoice.

We were about to sit down to watch TV, but my aunt comes in and says us, agitated:

«Julia, we have to do some stuff, it'll be fast, come on. And the next time, use your bike!»

«Oh, aunt… we went to buy pastries, I was forced to use it. And why that tone? I didn't smash it!» I tell her with my heart that was beating fast.

«Pastries? Ah, well, if you want to eat with us we can eat them for dessert»

«Oh, sure, I'm agree»

«See you this evening, then. Come on, Julia, move your ass. Bye, Ylenia»

«Come on, mom, what do we have to do?»

«You know. Hurry up!»

«Bye, seeya tonight, we'll take a ride up to the bar there in Viserba, ok?»

«Ok, bye» I greet, and then Julia and my aunt go down.

Ylenia and I note with pleasure that Riolu promptly has hidden herself behind the couch.

«I'll let you eat, now it's time for lunch. Eh… I'll see you tonight»

«Ok Ylenia, enjoy your meal»

«Same to you, bye»

We give us a couple of kisses on the cheeks and then she goes, after having greeted Riolu. I am reminded of one thing: to come back in the Pokémon world to greet my friends, then returning here tonight. Having said that, I call Riolu, and grab the medallion in my hand.

«Who knows, maybe it's like that movie… I don't remember the title, but there is one who says the name of a place and finds there… well, let's try»

I close Riolu into the Pokéball and I put it in my pocket.

«Sunyshore City, gym!»

I wanted to go back to Jolteon a moment eh!

I hold the medallion in my hand for a few seconds and the portal opens. I dive into it, and after a few moments I find myself near the gym of Sunyshore City.

«Perfect, it works! Come on, let's go to Volkner»

I find Volkner in the gym reading a newspaper, and Jolteon to eat.

«Hello Volkner! I'm back, how's it going?»

«Hey Mirkho! It's nice to see you again! All right, you?»

Jolteon, as soon as it sees me, runs up to me and, as usual, jumps on me happy.

«Great. Hello Jolty, my dear, how are you? Eh eh, you are really fine!»

Licking me, Jolteon covers my face with the remains of Pokémon food. Luckily I had a shower yesterday…

«Look, Volkner, now I have a Pokémon»

I make go out Riolu. Jolteon turns around her for a moment and then licks her, and the two start to play.

«Wow, Mirkho, well… since when you've got it?»

«From the day we met for the first time. I had her egg on that occasion, and has hatched the night after»

«That's great! Then you will start your trip?»

«Yes, but some my friends to whom I showed Riolu will join me, they will accompany me on the journey»

«Ah, then you've brought Riolu in your world?»

«Yes, but I protected her in the best way possible. If she is here with me now, it means that nothing happened. I also took a ride in the historic center of my city, which is very populous, and no one has noticed her. Riolu had 3 special bodyguards: me, my cousin and a childhood friend of mine»

«Wow, you amaze me… yes, you're the right person to make the trainer!»

«Thank you, Volkner… I'm going to contact Ash and the others, I greet you. Maybe next time that I'll see you I'll be with my friends»

«I'll be happy to know them, goodbye Mirkho»

I caress for the last time Jolteon and I leave the gym with Riolu holding my hand. I go to a Pokémon Center near the gym, the only place where you can use the videophone. I dial the number of Ash and he answers me from his InterPoké:

«Hello Mirkho! I see you're back! Where are you?»

«I'm always in Sunyshore City, just outside the gym, I greeted Volkner»

«Ok, I'll catch up with Brock and Dawn, don't move from there»

«Received»

I close the call and wait for my friends, who arrived after a quarter of an hour with their Staraptor and Togekiss. We hug.

«We are happy to see you again» says me Lucinda.

«How is your Riolu?»

«She's fine, Brock»

«Now you have to do something?"

«No, Ash, I came back just to say hello. Tonight I have to go back to my world because I go out with my cousin and some of my friends. Let's go to eat?»

«Of course! I'm hungry…»

«Even us» say Brock and Dawn.

We stopped at a restaurant, where we lunch handsomely and talk a little of everything. Then we set out doing the same way as last time. I like that area, maybe, when I'll have enough money, I'll take home in Sunyshore City. But I would do the same route of the classic Pokémon video games, for example for the region of Sinnoh, I'd begin from Oreburgh City and go forward. But I have plenty of time to decide, first of all, I don't know if my friends want to start from other regions or from this.

When we are about to sit down, I hear my phone again.

«What the fuck… can't you stop one time? What the fuck do you want from me 24 hours a day?»

«Where are you finished?»

I mean, I came here since less than an hour and that girl was already aware of my absence. What's happening to her, she's becoming telepathic?

«I'm at Sunyshore City, Holy Mother… I'm doing a quick thing, I already tell you that tonight I'm available!»

«Couldn't you stay a bit time with me? In 10 minutes Aksenia arrives…»

«Juliet, I'm not forced to be your shade eh! And that girl hasn't anything better to do than stay with you?»

Aksenia is a Bulgarian friend of ours, who arrived in Italy a little time ago.

«Have patience, Mirkho…»

«"Have patience", a pair of balls! In the last week you will have spent about ten euro in calls between you and me! You even called me while I was with two Legendary Pokémon, you made me do a monstrous figure of shit!»

«Oh, sorry… well, if you want to come, I'm here»

«I'm forced, otherwise you'll become insane… I'm coming, holy woman…»

By the anger I throw the phone in the grass, and I say to my friends:

«Guys, I'm infinitely sorry for the sudden change of plans… my cousin invited a friend of ours to her house, and she wants me to be there. Trust me, it doesn't depend by me»

«Don't worry – says me Ash – we will always be at your disposal if you need anything. You can go»

«Oh, it's ok. Before you talked about euros… what are they? asks Brock.

«One of the moneys used in my world, is the one I use. Look»

I show them some coins and banknotes.

«Beautiful graphics – says Lucinda – Come on, we let you go. Thanks for coming back, seeya»

«Sure. Bye guys»

I return back in my world, and I go immediately to my cousin, who tells me that Aksenia will come soon. Meanwhile, taking advantage of the absence of both her mother and Francis (her partner, because my aunt has divorced in 2004 from my uncle Claudius), I make go out Riolu. A few minutes later, the girl arrives, and puts her bag in the room of my cousin. I sit down to read the newspaper that I took this morning.

«Hello Mirkho»

«Hello Aksy… all right?»

«Yes, thank you – and gives me a kiss – and you?»

«Great. Are you available for tonight?»

«Yes, I can't miss. Wait a second, I go in the bathroom to comb my hair»

I haven't the time to take in my hands the "Gazzetta dello Sport" and hear Aksenia scream and running to the living room.

«M-Mirkho… Giulia… there… there is a strange animal that is playing with my stuff!»

I snort, I close my newspaper and call Riolu:

«Riolu, don't touch Aksenia's things, it's not your stuff, come here»

My Pokémon reaches me and jumps in my arms under the astonished eyes of the girl.

«But… Riolu! What the fuck have you done? I can't believe it, you have filled yourself with face powder, look! I swear I've never seen a Pokémon that uses the face powder» and I take off the pounds of rose scented powder from her head.

«P-Pokémon?»

«Aksenia, this is my Pokémon, Riolu. Puppy, she is my friend Aksenia»

«They… they exist»

Slowly, the Bulgarian girl caresses Riolu ever more convincingly.

«What a soft fur… and that face is so nice… she doesn't hurt, right?»

«Don't worry, she's quieter than Ylenia's dog»

«Oh, sure, knowing Lucky… but where is Julia?»

«Check if she fell in the toilet»

Julia comes from behind:

«I'm here, you stupid!»

«Oh, sorry, I wanted to know where you were»

«Do you want to go get an ice cream?»

Both of us say yes. This time I decided to close my Riolu in the Pokéball. I show the Pokéball to Aksenia, then we go out and we spend a good half of an hour, and returned home, our friend still cuddles Riolu, then my cousin said to me:

«Ok, Mirkho, I leave you free. I'll see you tonight»

Oh my God, finally, maybe it's the right time… I wish it were so for at least 2/3 of all the holy days… and I also swear that if before tonight that girl still breaks my balls, I throw her down from the balcony!

But fortunately, I spend the rest of the afternoon playing with my Pokémon.

«Riolu, honey, this week (maybe) we will begin a journey to win badges, eh? It's time that we start to train a bit, I have to know what moves you know. Come on, you'll see why I love Pokémon so much»

Riolu nods, jumps to her feet, her tail strengthens abruptly, reflecting a silvery light because of the sun, and starts to spin faster.

«Good, you already know how to use Iron Tail. Fine, but enough attacks here at home, it's not the right place, darling, if we destroy something, then my grandmother has a good reason for breaking balls, eh eh»

I feel a wonderful feeling when Riolu laughs with me. It's amazing, she understands everything I say to her, and not needs to make herself understood. Pokémon are creatures really absolutely perfect in every way, that's why I love them.

At half past 7 go down to my aunt with Riolu on my shoulders. A way somewhat risky to see if my aunt notices her. My cousin opens the door:

«Are you crazy? There is also my sister, who is afraid of his shadow!»

«I have the situation under control. Don't worry»

«I got it, I hold Michaela in her room»

«Then I will show Riolu to her too»

My aunt is the kitchen. I reach the table, with Riolu looking the food with her tongue out.

«Hello Mirkho» greets me my aunt, and when she sees Riolu, widens her eyes and says:

«And that one where it comes from?»

«It's my Pokémon»

My aunt shows me the finger:

«Don't do attacks or any strange things here because if you destroy the house you will finish both

out, okay?»

«Yes, yes, don't worry»

«Ah, knowing you…»

My aunt took it much better than I thought. So much the better. I turn to my cousin, who makes me an expression like "narrow escape". Then, when my aunt puts on the table french fries, Riolu extends an arm towards the table by issuing her verse.

«Here, but they are still hot, be careful»

I take a couple of french fries, I shake to cool them a little, and after having given them to her, she eats them happy.

Then I get a call on the phone, is Ylenia's mother:

«Hello Mirkho. I called your mother to tell you about this situation»

My heart begins to beat faster.

«And… and… she said…?» I call Julia with a gestures of the hand.

«That she's agree. She is incredulous, but seems to agree. Maybe she could call you back before tomorrow evening, pay attention. Good luck guys»

«Yes… thank you…» I whisper, with my heart pounding. Then, don't know why, I begin to weep slightly. Julia looks at me and says:

«What is wrong?»

«I've been phoned by Ylenia's mother… she told me that my mother lets me go… – I whisper – It's your turn now… you'd better tell her… the life is easier now that she has seen one…»

But an unexpected thing happens: my aunt comes to us from behind, hugs us and says:

«Don't worry. I was warned in a dream tonight by two creatures named Dialga and Palkia… I think… at first I didn't believe it, but in those 5 seconds when I saw your little creature, Mirkho, I realized that it's all true. For me it's all ok»

I cover my face with my hands and snort.

«And… who are they?»

«Dialga and Palkia… are the Pokémon that govern respectively the time and the space, Julia»

«But now come to the table for the dinner, otherwise I send both of you to eat outside!»

Riolu, who meanwhile had dropped down from my shoulders, grabs me a hand. Let's go to the bedroom of my other cousin, Michaela who, when she sees Riolu, has almost the same reaction of when, the first time, Julia has found she in front of her.

We ate very well. I put Riolu on my lap, and when the pastries come, I have to warn Riolu:

«Puppy, take it easy with cream cannoli… you're not the only one who likes them!»

When we finish, I'll go at my home to prepare myself, because Lucy has already arrived. I go down with my cousin, then, to get to the bar of Viserba, with two of our friends, we use the same method that we used to go to RiminiComix: bus without a ticket.

At the bar we meet the boyfriend of Julia, Alban, an Albanian guy. I order a "Caipiroska", a cocktail I like a lot. I smoke a cigarette too; me and my cousin smoke. And we are talking about a little of everything. Then I rest for a moment the cigarette on the ashtray, and always talking to my friends, I drink my cocktail. But suddenly Julia pulls me by the shirt:

«Hey, Riolu is smoking your cigarette!»

I turn and see Riolu next to me that is bringing to the mouth my Camel blue. I take it right away:

«No Riolu, please, this is dangerous… you'll melt your lungs if you smoke, even I shouldn't do it!»

But the troubles don't end there: while I'm about to eat a chips, I hear a child who screams:

«Look, a Pokémon! That's a Pokémon!»

My cousin jumps up covering Riolu with her body.

«Oh fuck… oh fuck! No, no no!» I comment as I look frantically for my Pokéball in Julia's bag. When I find it, I close my Pokémon in it, and put it back in the bag. Sorry, Riolu. I had to do it.

«Everything okay? asks me Alban.

«Yes, yes… but I almost got a heart attack…»

After half an hour, we get up and go to pay. It's almost midnight, and so we decide to go home. When I pay for my stuff, Alban puts a hand on my shoulder and says:

«Don't worry, I'll pay for you»

«Thanks»

«You're welcome»

Let's go home, again without the ticket. Wow, we have "stolen" from the state € 4.80 of bus tickets (yes, tax evasion)!

Back home, me and my cousin say goodbye, I take a quick shower and then I go to bed, with my Riolu under the blankets.

In the night, I wake up all of a sudden because I hear a lot of noise and screams. I see that Riolu isn't next to me. When I get up, I see her standing on the railing of the balcony throwing blue balls down.

«What the fuck is going on? Riolu!»

I run to the terrace, and Riolu points me two people in front of me, who were shouting, with Arabic accent, "Run away! Run away! There's an alien!" and running away through the garden of the house opposite.

«But… those are thieves! Oh God… ha ha» I take it as a joke.

I really can't believe it! I hug Riolu and thank her:

«Amazing, you know how to use Aura Sphere? Wow… Riolu, thank you very much!»

Even my puppy hugs me and rubs happy. Last night I was so freaked out that I left the anti-theft barrier open, and it almost happened a disaster. If it weren't for Riolu, I don't know what could have happened. I hear knocking at the door:

«Mirkho, open, I'm Julia! What's happened?»

I open the door, and she rushes straight to my room.

«I saw two people who climbed on my balcony and then on your own. They made a lot of noise… didn't they have done anything to you?!»

«Actually, they didn't even entered! Riolu sent them to their homes and fill them with Aura Spheres! Ah, my puppy!»

«Really? Wow, I'm amazed… but tell me, what are the Aura Spheres?»

«Now I'll explain. Do you know what's the aura?»

«Honestly… no»

«I thought so… you don't know anything outside of using the phone frantically! Anyway… the aura is a special energy that emanates every living creature. Riolu, and its evolution, Lucario, have this special power to control the aura, and use it to understand the various moods of others. Riolu, launch an Aura Sphere in the air»

Riolu performs the move.

«This blue sphere is totally made up of this energy. In theory, this is a move that can be learned only after that it evolves into Lucario, but you can see that this time there is an exception. Just a moment! I think I heard… the Riolus from an independent kingdom in the region of Sinnoh, just to defend, possess the ability to learn this move before evolving… I just don't remember how it's called… do you come from that kingdom, Riolu?»

My puppy looks at me with a strange face, then focusing the eyes on the ground.

«If she was born with you, Mirkho, do you think that she knows if comes from there? You're the first person who saw, and then it seems obvious that she only remembers of you»

I take her in my arms.

«Mh-mh… yeah, it's true. Sorry, Riolu, nevermind. Whether you come from the kingdom or not, it doesn't enter into the merits, you saved my life and home. I owe you a lot!»

We hug again, and after greeting my cousin, we go back to bed after closing all that is closable. It's almost three in the morning. Now that I have Riolu, I'm not afraid of anyone. What a fabulous feeling.

Late in the morning, I wake up happy. Why? Today my friends and I have established, at Ylenia and Jacopo's home, a "meeting" in which we'll talk about our adventure in the Pokémon world. Obtained the consent of all parents, we must only define all the details of the "transfer". After a morning passed doing a fuck, at half past two, along with my cousin, Lucy and David, we enter the "venue" of our meeting, admitted that one can call it that. We salute normally, then I take the word:

«Boys, so… first of all, are you really ready for this adventure? It's a serious matter, not the classic games for the DS, we will have to do with the real creatures, made of flesh and blood!»

«You can count on me, I feel ready to crown my dream» replies Jacopo, with the Rimini FC scarf around the neck.

«I have made an examination of conscience just last night, and I decided that it's fully feasible. Well… I haven't watched much Pokémon in my life, the spark is born when I saw your Riolu, Mirkho… I admit that I'm a bit inexperienced…» says Lucia.

«On this you don't have to worry about. There are me and Jacopo, we are experts, we watched Pokémon from the first to the last season, and we'll always continue to do so. If you have any doubt, we will always be at your disposal»

Then David intervenes:

«But… there, Mirkho, will we run some danger? I mean… is it pretty quiet?»

«I've already been in the Pokémon world, more precisely in the Sinnoh region, Jacopo surely knows, and there's where I found Riolu's egg. That is a tranquil world, there are no Taliban to be shot or wars of any kind underway, up to now. Sure, maybe if we meet Team Rocket, Galactic and company, we have to rely on nothing more than the strength of our Pokémon. They are our strength, and in them we will always put our trust»

«And where we will stay for the night? I don't think there they use euros, how will we pay the hotels?» asks my cousin.

«I have a solution also for this. First, they use Poké there, here are a few coins to look at, not to steal, eh… anyway, that's incredible, into the Pokémon Centers, in the upper floors, there are no rooms for the Wi-Fi battles as in video games, but there are rooms prepared especially for the trainers in travel, and are completely free! I know it because I stayed also there. We can rest easy»

«Well. But… like in the DS games, after every battle you win, you receive moneys?» asks Ylenia.

«According to what I've heard, yes. The Gym Leaders pay a lot if you beat them… let's say from 500₱ up, the normal trainers you meet on the road usually don't pay much, between 50 and 100₱. Eh? The exchange? Uhm… I've seen the prices of some items that there are also in our world… and after some calculations, I made the medium and are more or less a € is about 0.8011₱»

«Oh wow… you know a lot of things, Mirkho. And do you also know how to change euro in Poké?»

«Yes, Jacopo… but until two weeks ago I didn't know anything. Eh, for what I have to see… I think that I need to go in there one last time, alone, to figure out how to do it. But I would make it fast, maximum one afternoon. So… today is Saturday… almost certainly we won't depart before next week, not all of us are prepared…»

«Ok, but one last thing… for the school? I mean, if by mid-September we were still occupied, what will we do?» asks David, worried.

«Ah, this is up to you. I'm not asking you to stop going to school, for heaven's sake, you're free to do what you want. If you want to temporarily suspend the journey, no problem»

«Ah, I would like to end it… so I'm going wrong, this year I have bad marks in Italian, mathematics and English… what will you do, Mirkho?» asks me Jacopo, putting the scarf around his neck.

«Ah, yesterday I wrote a letter to send to my school. I've always had enough, I was looking for an opportunity to take it away from the balls; sorry but I resign. I want to devote myself fully to the Pokémon from now on»

«We'll think about it, then before leaving I'll let you know, we just have to reason about and talk about it with our parents» answers Ylenia and Lucia.

«To me it is unlikely that my mother won't send me to school anymore… for now it's ok, but I don't guarantee anything»

«Don't worry, friends, go ahead calmly. Final point: which country do you choose? Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh or Hoenn?»

«I'd suggest starting from Johto, because there are a lot of fantastic Pokémon, and there are all the legendary that we love so much, Mirkho… Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Latios, Latias, Celebi… it would be my greatest satisfaction»

«I agree with you, Jacopo. So, who votes for Johto?»

«Okay, let's go to Johto»

«We agree»

«Ok then. We'll start from Johto. Get ready for next Monday, we go. And let me know about your school, okay? I wouldn't want someone to go in legal troubles for my fault»

«Don't worry» respond in unison the women.

«One moment, Mirkho… tell us how you arrived there, what happened that day?» asks Lucia, supported by the "tell us, tell us" of the others.

«Okay. I swear it was a day like any other, normal. It was… less than a week ago, more or less, I was going to watch TV, just lying on the couch. After about two minutes, I hear a voice that says me "you've always wanted to train Pokémon… are you ready?» I remained a bit incredulous, I got up, and I looked in the house if there was someone. Nothing. A minute later, again: "hold on, Mirkho" I was about to ask who he was and how the fuck did he know my name that the portal has opened. I get sucked into it. Luckily I was still dressed because I was just returned from my usual ride after lunch. I woke up in a meadow, with… imagine… Ash, Brock and Dawn to make sure of my condition!»

«Noo… I can't believe it… really?»

«Yes, Jacopo, yes. I'll show you the photos I took with them. Ah, anyway, it's okay for you if we bring our bikes? Those regions there are pretty big, I could have the bubbles at the foot»

«I believe it, lazy as you are!» says me Julia, laughing a little.

«Oh shut up, can you stop? Damn you, always talking to the wind!»

«It's true! I know you!»

I blatantly send her to hell. However, all of us agree. Before saying goodbye, we put all our hands one above the other and shout "hurray". We leave Ylenia's house as happy as we ever were in our lives. Or at least, in my life. I go home, I take my backpack (bought at Sunyshore with the kind permission of Ash's wallet), and start working on what to bring. Sure, there's always the question of the Euro-Poké exchange to be solved… well, I'll find a way, sooner or later. But for now I just know that I can achieve the dream I had as a child. In so many years, how many dreams I had… the first time, when I met Ash and his Pokémon (including a Charizard)… in front of a gas pump, to another in which I hug Lucario… wow… and then all times I cried when, at the end of each Pokémon movie, there was always someone who was dying (Latios, Lucario, Giratina, Celebi, Zoroark, to mention a few)… a sign that I love them really. Come on, enough talk, let's get ready to leave, over the skies of the adventure!

**THE END**

*Wei burdel = "Hi friend" in romagnolian

**Kinder Fetta al Latte = an Italian snack

18


End file.
